Bryan Smolinski
| birth_place = Toledo, OH, USA | draft = 21st overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 1992 }} Bryan Anthony Smolinski (born December 27, 1971) is an American professional ice hockey center. The Boston Bruins drafted him 21st overall in 1990. He has played in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Pittsburgh Penguins, New York Islanders, Los Angeles Kings, Ottawa Senators, Chicago Blackhawks, Vancouver Canucks and Montreal Canadiens. He last played with the Flint Generals of the International Hockey League (IHL) in the 2009-10 season Playing career Drafted Smolinski grew up in Genoa, Ohio and played college hockey for the Michigan State Spartans. After his freshman year, he was drafted 21st overall in the 1990 NHL Entry Draft by the Boston Bruins. Smolinksi completed a four-year tenure with the Spartans before joining the Boston Bruins for the end of the 1992–93 season. National Hockey League Playing in his rookie campaign in 1993–94 Smolinski tallied 31 goals and 51 points. After a 31-point season in the shortened 1994–95 campaign, Smolinski was traded in the summer of 1995 alongside Glen Murray to the Pittsburgh Penguins for Kevin Stevens and Shawn McEachern. Playing in his only season with the Penguins in 1995–96, he scored a career-high 40 assists and 64 points. However, Smolinski and the Penguins could not agree on a new contract in the off-season and he subsequently sat out the start of the next season, playing for the Detroit Vipers of the IHL. In November 1996, general manager Mike Milbury of the New York Islanders traded defenceman Darius Kasparaitis and rookie Andreas Johansson for the rights to negotiate a contract with Smolinski. Smolinski played three seasons for the Islanders before being traded in June 1999 as part of an eight-player deal that saw him, Žigmund Pálffy, goaltender Marcel Cousineau, and 4th round selection previously acquired from the New Jersey Devils (Daniel Johansson) traded to the Los Angeles Kings for Olli Jokinen, Josh Green, Mathieu Biron, and a first-round selection (Taylor Pyatt). Smolinski played four seasons for the Kings, before being traded to the Ottawa Senators at the trade deadline for defence prospect Tim Gleason on March 11, 2003. in 2007.]] During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Smolinski was an assistant hockey coach at Cranbrook Kingswood before briefly playing for the Motor City Mechanics of the United Hockey League (UHL). Returning to the Senators for the 2005–06 season, he was traded in the subsequent off-season on July 9, 2006, to the Chicago Blackhawks in a three-way deal with the Senators and San Jose Sharks. Smolinski started the 2006–07 season with the Blackhawks but was later traded prior to the trade deadline to the Vancouver Canucks on February 26, 2007, for a conditional second round draft pick. Becoming a free agent in the 2007 off-season, Smolinski signed a one year contract with the Montreal Canadiens on July 2, 2007. On October 22, Smolinski played in his 1,000th career game in a game against the Bruins. After the NHL After his stint with the Montreal Candadiens, Bryan Smolinski began an assistant coaching job for a Michigan high school team, Birmingham Unified. With Smolinski's help, the team became District Champions for the first time in four years. Without an NHL job, on February 24, 2009, Smolinski signed a deal with the Port Huron Icehawks of the IHL. On April 30, 2009, Smolinski signed a deal with the Milwaukee Admirals of the AHL. Career statistics See also *List of NHL players with 1000 games played References External links * * Category:Born in 1971 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:Flint Generals players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Michigan State Spartans players Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Motor City Mechanics players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Port Huron Icehawks players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Retired in 2009 Category:NHL Players that have scored a hat trick